five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 4: Five Nights at Sonic's Series
Hello everyone! Today, I'll be doing something a bit different. Instead of reviewing one game, I'll be reviewing every game in the Five Nights at Sonic's '''series by '''Team Cynatix. Each game can earn up to a total of ten points, making up a grand total of up to 50 points. So, it's the same kind of thing as my regular reviews. Anyway, onto the reviews! Five Nights at Sonic's 1: 5/10 (F) Five Nights at Sonic's 1 is easily the weakest entry in the series. The gameplay itself is just Five Nights at Freddy's 1, but with Sonic and Mario characters replacing Freddy and the gang. The graphics are the worst in the series, but they're acceptable for the team's first fangame. The new soundtrack is nice though, and this is one of the only fangames I know of to directly give us the Phone Guy's name. It's Luigi, by the way. And no, that's not a spoiler, you find out on the first night. All in all, FNaS 1 is just a Sonic and Mario themed reskin of FNaF 1, but still a okay first fangame. If you've played FNaF 1, you can pass on this. Five Nights at Sonic's 2: 6/10 (D-) The same deal as the previous game: a Sonic and Mario themed FNaF 2. However, it isn't all bad, as there are some new elements. Not all the rooms are exactly the same as in FNaF 2. Heck, one camera even has a Sonic arcade machine with actal footage from the Genesis game! The audio isn't too bad either, and the graphics are way better than in FNaS 1. Still a copy of FNaF 2, but still a nice little experience. Five Nights at Sonic's 3: 8/10 (B-) This is where it gets real. This ISN'T a copy of FNaF 3. Sure, it has elements from FNaF 3, but that should have been expected at this point. The graphics are even better than FNaS 2's, and the soundtrack is awesome, with the minigame music being the SMB1 Ghost House music from Super Mario Maker. Speaking of minigames, it's extremely easy to get the good ending in them. There's tons of surprises in this game, but I won't spoil it for you. Just check this game out. Five Nights at Sonic's 4: 7/10 (C-) This game is almost a copy of FNaF 4, key word being almost. The only new concepts are a vent and a desk to hide under from the characters. However, this isn't a bad game. Awesome music, great graphics, and gameplay WAY better than the real FNaF 4's. If you didn't like FNaF 4, you most likely won't like this game. Otherwise, give it a shot. Five Nights at Sonic's 5: 8/10 (B-) I've never seen a fangame so dedicated before. The game combines all the "Golden Sonic" characters from the previous games, as well as mechanics from all four previous FNaS games. However, that's only the tip of the iceberg. Amazing graphics and music. That's all I can say. However, the real meat is the Extras menu. Once you complete a certain night in the main game, you unlock a Hard Mode with different graphics, which pretty much makes it the game's answer to FNaF 4's Halloween Edition. All in all, this game is amazing. It isn't as good as POPGOES or FNaC, but it has a place as one of my favorite FNaF fangames. Play it. NOW. GRAND TOTAL: 34/50 (68) (D+) Five Nights at Sonic's is a nice little series. Not great, but not bad either. It had a rough start, but later games more than made up for it. You may wanna pass on the first two games, but try the others out. You'll be surprised. Anyway, next time, we'll be reviewing one of the very first FNaF fangames, even predating One Night at Flumpty's. Is it good as the creepypasta that it's based off of, or has the hype decieved us? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball- er, I mean, Fan Game Reviews! Until next time, stay freaky! Category:Blog posts